PROJECT SUMMARY Basic science VA investigators at our facility require the use of super-resolution confocal microscopy for their research programs. The requested equipment will upgrade the excitation, detection and software of our existing Leica SP5 core confocal laser scanning microscope (purchased in 2011 with ShEEP funds) to a super-resolution instrument that will be used to support VA research at the Central Texas Veterans Health Care System (CTVHCS). This upgrade will allow investigators to more effectively perform macro and micro imaging of live and fixed cells, tissues and small organisms outlined in their VA and NIH funded research programs. This system will enhance the capability of our research center to better understanding of underlying mechanisms responsible for the pathological conditions that lead to significant mortality and morbidity in the Veteran population.